Concerto de Sentiments
by Sexy-Cat
Summary: Harry se terre au Square Grimmaud, et essaye de faire le point au lieu de fuir continuellement, seulement il a la fâcheuse manie de parler tout haut ... Comment la musique peut s'apparenter à nos sentiments. Slash, HPDM.


**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule la situation et les relations entre les différents personnages viennent de moi (enfin, de mon imagination)._

**Warning: **_Cette fanfiction est centrée autour du personnage Harry Potter, et tout particulièrement autour de ses sentiments envers Draco Malfoy. Slash, quelques allusions à une relation plus explicite. Je met K+ au cas où._

_HPDM forever and ever, envers et contre tout :D_

_(J'aime mon virus !! w )_

**EnjOy !**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**CONCERTO DE SENTIMENTS**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Par Johanna (aka SexyCat) dédiée à MayOu (aka Kyôu)_

Un concerto de sentiments éclatait dans sa tête. Tout se mélangeait, s'entrechoquait. Les violons, pompeux et sonores, retentissaient particulièrement et lui rappellaient les réparties cinglantes mais aimées, qu'il entretenait avec son ennemi juré. Mais, paradoxalement, ce même instrument lui inspirait tant de calme, et resplendissait tant, empli de beauté et de grâce, qu'il ne pouvait que douter de l'apparence que ces réparties donnaient.

Malgré tout, ce concerto, qu'il avait écouté tant de fois auparavant, n'avait jamais retenti aussi fort dans sa tête, il doutait même que cela fut possible, tant ce mélange de sentiments était complexe et enchevêtré. Les mouvements qui, autrefois, étaient ses moments préférés, et durant lesquels il adorait se laisser aller, purement et simplement, fermer les yeux, et ne penser à plus rien d'autre qu'à ces violons, à ces notes égrénées au piano.

A ces sons clairs et résonnants de flûtes et, surtout, à la contrebasse, contrebalancant le chant des violons, survenant, par accoups légers, et presque inaudibles, mais si présents et si importants au fond, dans la mélodie et dans l'impression qui s'en dégageait. Ces moments lui étaient aujourd'hui insoutenables. Ils lui donnaient l'impression qu'il n'arriverait jamais, au grand jamais, à ressentir ce bonheur pour de vrai.

Ce concerto avait toujours eu le don d'appaiser Harry, de diffuser en lui une douce sensation de bienêtre et, ne serait ce pendant qu'un millième de seconde, lui procurer du bonheur, de la joie, à l'état pur.  
Aujourd'hui, il tentait de toutes ses forces d'analyser ce concerto qui, à présent, n'était non plus constitué d'instruments, mais de ses propres, ô combien contradictoires, sentiments.

Trop plein.

Sa tête était sur le point d'exploser, d'exploser et de propager sa souffrance, sa passion consumante et son amour démésuré, d'éparpiller ses sentiments les plus intimes, le mettre, somme toute, à nu.

Nu.

Sans plus aucune enveloppe, aucune protection face au monde hostile qui l'entourait. Face aux préjugés, aux discriminations. Face au refus, au rejet. Face à l'ignorance, et face au manque de réciprocité.

Il ne savait plus que faire, que penser.

Il aurait voulu se fermer, hermétiquement , et ne plus jamais être atteint par les souffrances de ce bas monde. Et pourtant, ces souffrances faisaient si intimement partie de lui-même, qu'il ne pouvait pas les ignorer, et, il le savait, au fond, il ne le voulait pas. Oublier ses souffrances, c'aurait été renier son existence même, oublier par la même occasion qui il était, ses joies, ses peines.

Oublier ce concerto de son enfance.

Ce concerto qui, maintenant, reflétait si bien tout ce que son coeur renfermait. Tout ce qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment avoué, mais savait, finalement, depuis bien longtemps.  
Avant, en voyant (et la connotation qu'il attribuait autrefois à ce nom s'était complétement évanouie) Malfoy, il ressentait tant de haine.

D'exécration.

De rejet.

De dégoût.

Il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir où se trouvait la source de ces sentiments. C'est qu'il n'en avait point besoin. Ils étaient la, purement et simplement, et s'étaient imposés à lui avec une telle évidence, qu'il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'y réfléchir.  
Ses réparties, cinglantes à son goût, venaient d'elles-mêmes.

Il se rendait compte à présent, que ces mêmes réparties, témoignaient en fait, d'un sentiment bien plus amer que la haine et le dégoût. Le désespoir.

Et la peur, peut-être, enfouie, au fin fond de lui-même.

Le désespoir, face à tant d'évidence peut-être. Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas accepter sa nature à l'époque. C'était impensable. Et surtout, il ne se doutait de loin pas, que ce désespoir provenait du sentiment le plus basique au monde, et aussi le plus merveilleux. De l'amour.

Il imagina, soudainement, ce que Malfoy aurait répondu à l'analyse qu'il venait de faire. "_Culcul"_ voila ce qu'il aurait dit. "_Alors, Potty, on devient fleur bleue ? On se fait des films ?"_  
Et, curieusement, loin de le blesser, ces suppositions le firent sourire.

C'était de loin la première fois qu'il repensait à Dray, mais la première dans ces conditions là. D'ordinaire, il passait plutôt son temps à se torturer pour savoir si, oui ou non, il avait, ne serait qu'une infime petite parcelle de chance que Draco ressente la même chose que lui. Et, si c'était le cas, pourquoi il ne lui avait jamais rien fait savoir, lui qui, d'habitude était si entreprenant.

Enfin, entreprenant. Ca ne comptait peutêtre que pour les filles.

Harry se désolait. Il se sentait si seul. Seul dans sa différence, et malgré elle, fort. Il avait appris à s'accepter, même s'il ne se l'était finalement qu'avoué durant sa 5e année à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais tenté quoi que ce soit, Draco était, clairement inaccessible, et cela, il l'avait bien compris.  
Car, pour qui n'était pas aveugle, le manège de Malfoy n'était vraiment pas très difficile à comprendre. Une fille par nuit, et hop, ni vu ni connu ! Ni gifle, ni cris, rien. C'était à se demander comment il faisait. Mais Harry ne le savait que trop bien, Dray était irrésistible. Irrésistiblement charmant et... irritant !

Ah si seulement ...

Et voila, il en revenait toujours au même point.

Et le pire ca n'était même pas de savoir si, oui ou non, Malfoy pouvait ressentir quelque chose pour lui, mais bien plus de découvrir où il se trouvait en ce moment. Avec la mort de son directeur bien aimé, et la chute de Poudlard, tant de choses avaient changées ! Et lui, cela allait faire bientôt 3 mois qu'il se terrait, comme une poule mouilée, au Square Grimmaud, dans l'ancienne maison de son Parrain, avec très peu de contacts vers l'extérieur.

Même son pire ennemi, et Malfoy semblait si futile et minuscule à côté (dans son stade d'ennemi j'entends), Voldemort, ne l'intéressait pas. Il était sensé accomplir une prophétie, sauver le monde, ses amis, et tant de gens dont il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence, mais rien de tout cela ne l'intéressait.

Rien.

Était-il anormal ? Qu'était-il advenu de sa résolution dure comme le fer ? Et de son courage de Gryffondor ? Et de tous les espoirs que Dumbledore avait placés en lui ? Rien n'avait plus d'importance.

De toutes facons, son coeur était deja sur le point d'exploser, exploser comme ces notes de piano soudainement égrénées, et résonner, comme ces sons furtifs de contrebasse, si furtifs, mais si importants.  
Quand Dray avait-il pris, au juste, cette place dans sa vie ?

D'après ses conclusions, il avait été important dès le début, mais sans qu'il réussise vraiment à le cerner. Et comme tout était tellement plus facile s'il faisait comme s'il le détestait, il avait opté pour cette option, lâche, certes, mais si réconfortante. Et, ainsi, il avait pu vivre dans l'illusion.

L'illusion si réconfortante, d'être, après tout "comme les autres". Lui qui avait toujours été différent. Lui qui, à l'époque où il n'avait pas encore conscience d'être, et où sa mémoire lui faisait encore défaut, avait deja été placé sous ce signe.

L'éternel signe de la différence.

Il n'avait pas voulu se démarquer, il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais aimé se faire remarquer. Mais il avait été forcé, oui, bel et bien, contraint et forcé, d'être remarqué partout où il mettait les pieds, d'être détesté, hai, par des gens qu'il n'avait jamais vu, et, également, adulé, par d'autres inconnus.

Et puis, il y avait eu Malfoy.

Dray, si important, qu'il en avait oublié la présence de ses deux meilleurs amis. Mais eux, où étaient-ils en ce moment ? En train de se la couler douce, dans une autre dimension, et à procréer une ribambelle de descendants ! Avaient-ils seulement essayé de le comprendre ? Ils avaient seulement secoués la tête, soudain si froids et distants. Et, soudain, une vague de colère le submergea. Si brusquement, si intensément, qu'il faillit crier sous le choc.

Il se sentait si seul, si desespérément seul. Et ca n'était pas près de changer.

Et pourtant, quelque part, Dray était la.

Dray, irrésistiblement attirant. Dray, l'élu de son coeur. Dray, son seul et unique amour.  
Il y avait bien eu Cho Chang, et le baiser échangé avec celleci, mais ca n'était rien. Rien de plus qu'un essai, dans sa jeunesse si inexpérimentée.  
Et puis Ginny, la soeur de son meilleur ami. Là, il avait quand même un peu honte. Il n'arrivait pas à s'accepter, alors, une fois de plus, il avait cédé à la facilité. Et puis, Ginny et ses gros seins. C'était trop tentant. C'avait été la preuve finale. La confirmation indéniable. Il était gay, bel et bien. Ou alors, tout au moins, il aimait Malfoy. Et ce, depuis Merlin sait quand !  
Depuis le premier regard peut-être, bien qu'il ne croive pas au coup de foudre, il trouvait ca assez excitant, tout compte fait.  
Il regrettait également, à présent, d'avoir gâché sa première fois pour Ginny, elle n'en valait même pas la peine. Mais bon, elle avait au moins eu le mérite de lui ouvrir les yeux.

Dray.

Merlin, comme il crevait d'envie de le revoir. Rien que de le voir, ca n'était quand même pas trop demander si ?  
Le voir, lui et sa peau trop pâle. Lui et ses yeux presques gris. Son regard glacial. Ses lèvres rouges. Ses mains osseuses. Plus il y pensait plus il se disait que sa description de Malfoy n'était vraiment pas très attirante. Mais il l'était, oh oui, il l'était, et comment.  
Il le désirait, tant et si fort, que cela le consumait, peu à peu, et la torture devenait de plus en plus insurmontable.

Chaque seconde, chaque heure qui passait le rapprochait plus de l'inévitable. Il allait craquer, il le savait, mais il voulait l'éviter. Il s'en voulait d'être si faible. Et pourtant, bien qu'il ait passé sa vie à combattre sa faiblesse, il l'était encore, il l'avait toujours été. Oui, il avait affronté Voldemort à plusieures reprises, il avait porté un poids énorme de responsabilité sur ses épaules, et le portait encore, mais cela n'était rien. Rien, absolument rien. Il était faible, car il cédait toujours à ses impulsions. Il vivait dans le moment présent, et n'arrivait même pas à concevoir l'existence de la prochaine seconde. Ou plutôt, si, il s'imaginait des centaines de "prochaine seconde" différentes, mais aucune ne s'approchait de la réalité.

Oui, il vivait dans l'illusion, une fois de plus.

La prochaine seconde, il se lèverait, transplanerait, et se retrouverait dans les bras de Dray, qui lui avouerait qu'il l'avait toujours aimé et l'embrasserait passionément. Et, ce baiser, cétait la chose que Harry attendait le plus au monde. Il se sentirait vivre, pleinement, que lorsque celuici aurait lieu. Et puis, il sentirait Malfoy, et ses sens aiguisés par l'excitation et la passion. Du bonheur, de la joie. Il serait comblé. Et alors, il pourrait affronter la différence, le rejet, et même Voldemort, s'il le fallait. Mais avec Malfoy. Avec lui, il se sentirait pousser des ailes.

Sans lui, il ne ferait jamais rien.

Il était dépendant. Et, même s'il luttait contre cette idée, elle lui semblait, quelque part, si douce.  
Ou alors, la prochaine seconde, Dray apparaîtrait comme par magie devant lui, et lui avouerait l'avoir cherché pendant tout ce temps, et n'avoir jamais cessé de penser à lui ...  
_"PAR MERLIN !"_ jura-t-il haut et fort.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Et pourquoi Dray lui avouerait-il cela ? Dray ne savait pas ce qu'Harry éprouvait pour lui. Il n'avait pas le moindre doute là-dessus. Comment aurait-il pu ? Avant de disparaître, Harry avait fait clairement entendre, dans le moment du plus haut énervement, qu'il haissait Malfoy plus que Voldemort. Comment avaitil pu dire une telle ânerie ? Il ne le pensait pas, bien évidemment. Au contraire, au contraire ! Il l'amait. Avec une telle force, une telle conviction, la seule, d'ailleurs, qu'il avait peutêtre encore.

Il laissa échapper un cri de désespoir, le 100e peutêtre deja du jour. Il avait cessé depuis bien longtemps de les conter.  
_"Merde. Dray, je t'aime! Tant... Potty est un imbécile, Potty n'a pas de volonté et Potty est faible. Il n'est pas capable d'en finir avec Voldemort et pas capable d'avouer ses sentiments. Il est seulement capable de céder à la facilité. De s'énerver contre les gens qui comptent le plus pour lui, et de s'envoyer en l'air pour se prouver qu'il est "comme les autres". Mais il n'est pas comme les autres bordel ! Il est Harry Potter, l'insupportable "**Survivant**". Il est gay, aussi, ou, pour le moins, il aime... celui qui n'a en fin de compte jamais..._ "dit-il tout haut.

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, venant de se rendre compte qu'il avait débité tout ce discours à voix haute.

_"Celui qui n'a jamais quoi ?"_ fit une voix.  
Harry sursauta, son coeur s'accéléra à un tel point, qu'il crut mourir sur le coup.

Qui était la ? Comment était-ce possible ? Et surtout... pourquoi cette personne s'intéressait-elle à ...  
_"Alors Potty, on ne reconnaît pas la voix de son bienaimé ?" _demanda avec amusement la silhouette qui venait d'apparaître de derrière le mur permettant l'accès à l'endroit de la maison où se trouvait Harry.

La voix lui manquait.

Le concerto, oublié un moment dans ses analyses diverses et variées, refit surface d'un seul coup et manqua de le faire tomber de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis depuis bientôt plus de 3 heures. La main, qu'il avait qualifiée d'osseuse se posa sur son épaule. Le contact était doux, empreint de bienveillance, et Harry s'étonna de ne pas être, justement, étonné de cette attitude. Peut-être parce qu'il savait, que son Dray ( par merlin, quelle narcissisme que de l'appeler ainsi, mais qu'importe, cela aussi, était si agréable ) était quelqu'un de sensible, malgré les apparences.

La voix de Draco, encore adoucie d'un cran reprit alors:  
_"Ca ne va pas ? Je pensais pourtant que tu serais content de me voir, après tout, vu le petit discours que tu as tenu, juste avant... Sinon, je ne serais pas sorti de ma cachette."_  
_"Dray tu..." _Harry s'interrompit.

Il venait de se rendre compte de la familiarité avec laquelle il parlait à celui qui... à celui qui quoi ? Oui, après tout, il l'aimait ! Ca n'était plus son ennemi, si tant est qu'il l'avait été un jour.  
Il reprit, avec plus d'assurance cette fois:  
_"Dray ! Pourquoi t'es la ?"_

_"... Ah... Je me disais bien que t'allais pas tarder à la poser, celle-là. Mais ca m'étonne de toi que tu te mettes pas en colère... Aurait-tu... changé ?"_ interrogea Draco.

_"Ben... disons que vu ce que t'as entendu, je doute que j'aie encore besoin de me cacher derrière mon voile de facilité et d'hétéro. Donc bon, je te pose la question qui, en dehors du fait que tu n'as pas l'air choqué par ma... disons déclaration, me semble la plus importante_." répliqua Harry.

_"Tu sais, on est pas si différents, au fond. Enfin si, mais... disons que j'ai vraiment été pronfondément blessé par ta comparaison. Même si mon père est un Mangemort, je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec lui, et, sûrement pas sur ce point, ma mère m'a appris à me méfier du... de Voldemort. Il l'a deja torturé plus d'une fois, pour s'obtenir des services encore plus assidus de mon père, mais là n'est pas la question. Tout ca, ca n'est rien par rapport au fait que je sois ici, et que j'aie surpris ta conversation. En fait, je suis recherché. Pas par Voldemort, mais par Beatrix Lestrange. Tu sais, je suis en quelque sorte lié à elle, par un sort de protection, enfin, un peu le même genre qu'avec Rogue, enfin je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus. Mais en tout cas, elle à récemment découvert que je "**n'en valais pas la peine**", pour reprendre son expression. Et, de surcroît, elle pense aussi que je vais lui valoir les honneurs de son "maître adoré"_."  
Malfoy fit une pause, et inspira bruyamment. Il avait l'air épuisé, mais toujours aussi flambloyant et... Harry pouvait bien l'admettre une fois de plus, attirant.

Ce dernier reprit:  
_"Enfin voila, ma protectrice s'est retournée contre moi, elle voit en moi un potentiel d'arme et, de marionnette, ce qui me rend encore plus intéressant. Et moi je... je ne veux plus que mes parents souffrent, et moins encore par ma faute. J'ai donc décidé de disparaître un moment, afin que Voldemort n'aie plus ce moyen de pression sur ma famille et aussi, que Beatrix n'empire pas l'état actuel des choses. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis souvenu de ce que Rogue m'avait dit, à propos d'un endroit sûr, et je me suis retrouvé ici_."

Il s'arrêta, gêné. Ca n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes de faire de longs discours.

Harry, quoique touché par les malheurs de Malfoy, était sur le point de fondre en larmes. Il avait espéré quelque chose de plus romantique ! Décidement, s'ils devaient former un coupe, il aurait le rôle de la fille ! Il faillit rire, très paradoxalement, à sa propre blague. Il ne réussit, malheureusement pas pour lui, à cacher le désarroi que les paroles de Draco avaient fait surgir en lui.

Et l'autre s'inquiéta:  
_"Hé ! Potty, encore là ?"_  
_"Pourquoi Dray?"_ gémit-il dans un dernier effort pour retenir ses larmes.  
Il se faisait l'impression d'être une **drama-queen**, à pleurer pour une chose futile comme... futile ?

Non pas futile.

Il avait oublié.

Sa vie tournait autour de cette personne et celle-ci... ne se préocuppait même pas de ses sentiments.  
_"Exprime-toi mieux Potty, si tu veux que j'te comprenne !"_  
_"Pourquoi tu ... me parles de ca ?" _dit-il entre deux sanglots.  
_"Désolé mais c'est toi qui me l'a demandé !"_ répliqua l'autre sur la défensive.  
_"Tu comprends vraiment rien à rien ! T'as pas entendu ce que j'ai laissé échapper dans ma réfléxion avant ? T'es bouché, ou alors tu fais ca exprès pour m'énerver ? T'aimes bien me torturer hein, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, une fille par nuit et hop..."_

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Les yeux gris glaciaux de Malfoy lui interdirent d'en dire plus. Des larmes ? Mais... pourquoi ?  
_"Dray.. ? Que ?" _fit Harry, soudain radouci.  
_"Toi non plus tu comprends rien. A ton avis ? Pourquoi je suis la ? Tu crois vraiment que y'a que toi dans la vie hein ? Nan mais tu t'es regardé ? Tu sers à quoi Potty ?? T'as vraiment de la merde dans les yeux si tu croyais que je... "_

Silence.

_"Mphffff... je.. Potty ?" _murmura Draco.  
Harry, dans un dernier élan de courage, peutêtre le seul qu'il ait jamais eu, d'ailleurs, avait rapproché son visage de celui de son bienaimé. Doucement, très doucement, au fur et à mesure que Draco parlait, pris de colère, il s'était rapproché imperceptiblement, puis, quand il n'avait plus supporté d'en entendre plus, il avait craqué. Finalement, ca c'était produit.  
Leurs lèvres, qui, l'instant d'avant lancaient des insultes et des piques, s'étaient jointes un cours instant, suite à quoi Malfoy avait, sous le coup de la surprise lancé un bruit pas très appétissant.

_"Potty... tu ?" _insista Draco.  
_"Je croyais que t'avais compris Dray. Je t'aime ! Combien de fois vatil falloir que je te le répète ?? Je t'aime ! Je t'ai toujours aimé. Chacunes de tes répliques sanglantes. A chaque fois que nous jouions à notre petit jeu préféré, toutes ces longues années. Au premier regard, même si ca parait fleur bleue. A chaque instant, depuis que je suis caché ici, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi et de ruminer. Je t'aime ! En quelle langue il faut que je te le dises pour que tu comprennes ?"_

_"Comme ce que t'as fait avant, ca me semble pas mal, comme langue" _- **_c'est le cas de le dire_** - failli-t-il ajouter.

Draco fit, pour la première fois depuis son apparition, une chose entreprenante, et, ceci, au grand soulagement de Harry, qui n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Il n'était pas fait pour se démarquer, vraiment pas.

Mais, tant que Dray l'avait remarqué, plus rien ne l'importait.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent donc, comme conséquence logique aux paroles d'Harry, et explicitement demandé par la proposition un tant soit peu aiguichante de Malfoy.  
Comme Harry l'avait prévu, ce baiser ( fut loin d'être furtif, mais là n'est pas la question ) le chamboula et bouleversa tout son être. Il était différent du premier, plus intense et surtout, plus appétissant (ahaha je m'amuse !) Il exprimait tout ce qu'il avait voulu dire à Dray, et tout ce que celuici n'avait pas su faire comprendre à Harry.

Tout ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais su et surtout jamais osé se dire, mais qui, finalement, avait toujours été omniprésent entre eux.

Ils l'ignoraient, tous les deux, et ignoraient aussi l'amplitude qu'allait prendre cette rencontre apparamment fort contraignante dans leurs existences respectives. Enfin, respectives, je crois bien qu'on peut désormais parler de communes.

Ce premier contact physique, loin de suffire aux deux amants, leur fit découvrir également qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais se passer l'un de l'autre, et que la présence même de ces deux ennemis, ici, au Square Grimmaud, terrés dans une même attente et, au fond, une même peur, et un même égoisme, justifiait l'existence même d'un futur "commun".

Égoisme, car, leur monde, bien qu'infiniment grand et inconnu, ne leur semblait dorénavant plus que tourner autour de l'autre et, au final, autour d'eux deux. L'expression " **bulle** " conviendrait à merveille.  
Malheureusement, le monde n'est pas si bien concu, et, aussi attristée que j'en sois, ils allaient prendre pleinement conscience à l'instant où leurs lèvres se sépareraient que ...

Ils ne pouvaient s'arrêter la!( pas encore ho ! )

Aussitôt séparées de celles d'Harry, les lèvres de Dray commencèrent à se promener sur le visage d'Harry, pour se poser sur ses yeux clos, où perlaient des larmes d'émotion, sur son front (pour satisfaire son romantisme aha), sur ses joues, ses tempes, pour revenir à ses lèvres.

Draco découvrait, quelqu'un qui pourtant, il avait cru connaître depuis si longtemps, pour la première fois.

En tout cas, il découvrait son petit Potty, pleinement et, véritablement. Il avait cru le connaître, mais c'avait été, une illusion. Tout comme il avait cru se connaître.

Il avait cru être capable de s'arrêter avant de ne plus pouvoir faire marche arrière. Mais au final, il en était content. Il n'en avait plus aucune envie.

Il savourait pleinement le moment présent, pensant que, même si le monde se ferait détruire par les mains de leur ennemi à tous, il aurait connu, au moins une fois dans sa vie un moment de bonheur pur, avec la personne qui lui était la plus chère au monde. Le seul problème, était que, justement cette personne était sensée détruire Voldemort.

Mais il ne le lui cèderait pas.

En aucun cas. Harry lui appartenait désormais, il ne voulait pas, il ne concevait plus de vivre sans lui. Et il savait que c'était réciproque. Alors... quoi qu'il advienne, il vaincrait. Et, s'il ne gagnait pas la bataille finale, alors le monde pouvait bien sombrer, car, si son Potty mourrait, il était bien décidé à mourrir à ses côtés, dans un ultime baiser, un ultime moment de bonheur, unis tous deux dans le présent et dans le futur, dans l'amour et la haine, le bien et le mal, le bonheur si bon que ca en faisait mal, et la souffrance physique véritable, celle de quitter le monde dans lequel ils avaient pu vivre tant de bonheur. Mais ils seraient ensemble, ensemble pour toujours.

Et rien, jamais, quoi qu'il arrive, ne pourrait les séparer.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry poussa un grognement dans son sommeil, qui fit revenir Dray à la réalité. La main d'Harry reposait sur son torse, enchevêtrée à la sienne.** Unies**.

A travers et contre tout, leur amour vaincrait, il était si puissant et avait surmonté tant d'obstacles deja... Rien qu'eux deux, avoir surmonté leurs deux personnalitées, 6 longues années, et de l'orgueil, et des préjugés, et du désespoir.

Tout cela, et bien plus encore.

Dray sourit, confiant. A eux deux, ils vaincraient, il le savait. Il se pencha tout doucement sur son bienaimé, et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes de celuici, puis, il le contempla un moment, pleinement comblé, et se rendormit.

Harry, quant à lui, rêvait de Dray, qui tentait de lui décrocher la lune.

Il soupira et serra plus fort la main dans la sienne.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Voila, c'est ( dejaaa ) la fin de cette fanfiction ! C'est ma toute première, alors j'espère tout particulièrement qu'elle vous aura plus, et qu'elle, spéciale dans son genre._

_Mon idée de départ était basée sur le concerto, et le fait que la musique dès fois, s'apparente tant à nos états d'âme. Et voila, je me suis faite avoir, et j'ai laissé faire mes mains et... voila le résultat !_

_Je finirais par dire... pour boucler la boucle, **HPDM forever and ever ! **Et puissent-ils vivre heureux pour toujours !!_

_Je mérite une review ? (ptit sourire)_

Johanna aka SexyCat


End file.
